Angel Bound
by nadini
Summary: Fearing for the safety of her love, Hinata descends into the Konoha battlefield to support her Naruto-kun against the invincible Pain


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, if i did, i wouldn't be writing here, would i? **

**AN: My first time writing a 'story' I'm a avid NaruHina/SasuSaku fan, i love em both to death, so don't mutilate me, and i hate Sakura! Yes I'm biased, sue me.  
**

Dodging attacks and projectiles was never as difficult as this before,

'I've managed to wing it, this guy sure is powerful, ill give him that.. No matter! I'll defeat him for Ero-Sennin and Konoha!' Naruto though renewing his never ending determination

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of the war zone, a shy and beautiful bishoujo appears amongst the gathering crowd to watch the fate of her home village that was currently in the shaking hands of her beloved.

'Naruto-kun sure is fighting hard' she faintly mutters with hope reflected in her heavenly eyes.

'I'm so useless, i need to help him! somehow...' she scolds herself mentally..

....

'I know!!'

'Ano.. everyone.. could you please move out of the way?' she lightly whispers, like a song of an angel, her voice caries over the murmuring crowd, renewing everyone's hearts with joy and hope...

'Its the angel of Konoha! Hinata-sama!!!' a observant villager yells.

Multiple gasps are his reward, the crows begins to whisper amongst itself.

_So gracious._

_So elegant._

_Is it really her?_

_I Don't know, she's as beautiful as said in the legends..._

_I wonder if she'll look at me._

_No you fool, she only loves Naruto!_

_OH SO RAPEABLE!  
_

_INFIDEL!!!! KILL HIM!_

**AHEM!!**

'Yes... now could you please move away, i need to help my Naruto-kun..'

...

**'YES HINATA-SAMA!!!'**

And like that, the sea of people parted to make a road, a road filled with determination, joy and love.. love for Hinata-hime, [S]and her Naruto-kun[/S]

Hinata boldly stepped through the opening, pushing her way to her Naruto-kun..

Continuing her walk her mind betrays her, yet again..

'Will i help him? Will i ... interfere with his battle? Am i going to be useless.. yet again?' she musses to herself..

'NO!!!'

'I need to put such negative thoughts aside, this is no time for something as foolish as self-doubt!!

I'm fairly powerful in my own right, my love for naruto-kun will protect me!' Hinata scolds herself, a small smile gracing her ever so gorgeous and unblemished face at the though of what her Naruto-kun would think if she ever begins doubting herself..

'Hinata! Never doubt yourself! I'm by your side. Believe in yourself. Believe in you, who believes in yourself!'

Hinata smiles, Naruto-kun's face was beautiful at that moment, as she remembers the words he told her after the Sasuke-retrieval mission.

Slowly, she approaches the crater.. she can see a heated battle taking place in its center, no doubt her one and only love is battling with everything he's got to protect Konoha, and her.

using her ever extraordinary ninja skills, she jumps down, getting ever so closer to battle.

....

* * *

....

GASP!

Hinata's beautiful eyes open in shock, her Naruto-kun is about to be stabbed in the back! He notices her, he's standing there in shock watching as the girl he fell in love with over the course of his training with Jiraiya, after finding out she was always there for him, that she never belittled him, she always inspired him, she always loved him, he smiles faintly at the memory, a cute blush accompanying his whiskered cheeks..

'Unlike that Pink haired freak of nature that's probably devouring poor babies and fapping to _HER_ Sasuke-kun' he frowns, a ever so bitter smile adorning his face at the thought of _HER_ ... what has ever seen in that abomination? that flat chested and useless whore, she was so evil and spiteful... the warm smile that was on his face vanished, replaced by a revenge driven and hateful look that scars the very earth he's glaring at..

'No time for that, I'm fighting for Konoha's and Ero-Sennin's sake!' he mentally scolds himself...

...

His eyes open in clear shock!, His angel is looking horrified at him! What could possibly be wrong!? he thinks.

Then he sees it.. He was caught off guard!

Her pure and clear eyes reflect his current situation, he can see the harbinger of death, Pain, in the motion of stabbing him with a black stick in the back!

'SHIT!' he panics!

'Such beatiful white orbs should never have to gaze at the horrific figure of Pain' he murmurs eyes shadowed by his sun kissed hair..

'I'm dead if i don't do something... but what can i possibly do?' he gazes upwards, meeting the gaze of his beloved.. In that one tenth of a second they communicate through their eyes and hearts, always aware of each others thoughts, like the amazing and inspirational figures that they are...

He notices her nod towards him, with a shy smile lighting up her porcelain face..

Suddenly! Hinata opens her jacket! Spilling her sisters 'Miya and Ena' into the brisk morning air!

Naruto's face becomes twisted with passion, lust and love.

With inhuman speed that he never knew he possessed, he propels himself forward, towards his treasure!

With the subtlety of a Boeing .747, he smashes into Miya, sucking generously from her infinite pool of refreshing milk..

Hinata gently moans as her greatest assets are handled with love by her sweet Naruto-kun, she curls her fingers into his hair, gently stroking his scalp, which elicts a purr from her Naruto-kun..

'Cute, i'll use this to my advantage later.... in bed.' Grinning slightly as she stores the information the confines of her memory, for later use..

Naruto can feel his body being refreshed by the potent milk, he can feel his deep wounds closing up.

'This is the power of Hinata-hime's bosom? Amazing.. and delicious' he thinks, a minor revelation strikes him, 'that Suckura bitch could probably only produce toxic and male hair from her non-existent chest' he shudders at the image..

'Well, its time to finish this, i can't continue this for ever, even with her infinite store of milk' he sighs, reluctantly pulling away from the soft and inviting cleavage..

Sighing again, "Hinata.. its time to finish th-"

"WAIT!" Hinata suddenly interrupts.. he looks quizzically at her 'what's the problem?' he gently asks her.

"Naruto-kun.. I.. I.. i know you love me now, and i always loved you, but.. could i k-k-ki-kis-kiss...you?' she whispers meekly, hiding her red face in her jacket, her embarrassment reaching an all time high.

Naruto is left dumbfolded staring at his destined one

'That's what she was thinking? OH MY HOW KAWAII!!!! This just nabbed her a week of mind blowing sex!' he grins saucily.

"Sure Hinata-chan!" he smiles down at her.

Hinata's head perks up, grinning from ear to ear, 'YES! Finally! Our love has been separated for a long time, now.. the time is right!' she can practically feel his hot breath on her face now, his lips seeking comfort in her own..

_The Kiss_ is amazing, it was everything that Hinata and Naruto ever dreamed of, her silky and smooth lips are like forbidden fruit to Naruto, elicting a moan from his mouth, 'so sweet, so smooth' he sighs in pleasure..

Hinata was enjoying herself, while Naruto's lips were slightly chapped, they were as manly and as devious as she dreamed of, fitting against her, like two pieces of a puzzle, she moans 'this is amazing, i will never get tired of this'

And as their thoughts align once again, they reluctantly agreed that they need to finish their little course.

Reluctantly they parted lips, a string of saliva still connecting them, they looked into each others eyes, that shone with mutual love..

Both turned their heads at the same time towards the second bane of Konoha, Pain.. once again looking into each others eyes, and nodding, they spoke in unison.

"THIS WILL BE YOUR GRAVE YOU EVILDOER!" both shouted with venom dripping from each word.

Chills went up Pain's spine, these two were serious, deathly serious.. for a second, he could see the outline of the death god calling for him behind Hinata's mighty cleavage..

'I should be cautious, but.. I'm finished if they use_ that_ Jutsu, i hope they're out of chakra..'

'Kyuubi, your time is up, you're mine' the self proclaimed 'God' reminds Naruto, ever so emotionlessly..

Pain charges at blinding speed towards the two, his bodies following him in suit, black chakra manipulation blades drawn.

Hinata and Naruto stood up, glaring at Pain with death in their eyes, nodding at each other once more, they began through a complex set of handsigns not yet seen by the Ninja nations, their hands are a blur, even to the legendary Pain, he could not follow such movement.. yet.. he faintly notices that they are not identical..

Naruto suddenly stops, panic coursing through his veins, 'I can't remember the last seal!' he screams abruptly!

Hinata looks up, her seal sequence finished and waiting for her beloved to finish his own, she notices his scream, shock again coursing through her, she remembers how this jutsu was originally made..

* * *

FLASHBACK:

Hinata ever so gracefully jumps down from her Naruto-kun's house, but not before leaving a masterfully decorated on scroll with "SSL" written over it on his coffee table.

"Super S-rank Love power Jutsu"...

'truly a fitting name for such a devastating attack, i sure hope Naruto-kun learns it soon, i have a feeling something bad might happen to Konoha, it might be needed'

she remembers acquiring the scroll from her dreams, where she was visited by the "Big titty Fairy of love, pure and innocent", she told Hinata the mechanics of the jutsu, and forcefully awakened her to write it down in a scroll, Hinata did so, after finishing work on the plain scroll, she gave it to the most masterful Hyuuga decorators..

Returning from her flashback inside a flashback, she sees Naruto-kun approaching his house, noticing multiple scars, a swollen cheek, and a black eye, no doubt gained from a beating, she seethes 'THAT FUCKING PINK HAIRED CRACKWHORE!!!' her eyes twist into madness...

'Soon.. soon, this will all be over, and that evil and unholy slut will perish into the abyss'

..giving him one last look of longing, she leaves stealthily..

Naruto enters his humble apartment, dragging himself after being continuously abused and belittled by his Pink haired 'teammate'.. he snorts..'teammate..more like the unholy banshee queen... one of these days... he grins ' she will get whats rightfully coming to her'

Dropping his jacket on his couch, he notices a scroll with "SSL" on his coffee table.. 'what's this?' he picks it up, carefully unrolling it after noticing its amazing decoration..

'Only Hinata-chan has this amazing sense of fashion, its probably her' he smiles faintly, the days tiring events with his teammates forgotten.

Opening up the scroll, he begins reading, his grin stretching from ear to ear, lighting up his small apartment like a 10000 Watt Light as he skims through the scroll..

'Finally.. the day is approaching soon, her demise is just around the corner'

Naruto begins chuckling maniacally, his voice clearly scaring the local birds and the retarded gimped dog in the trash can just outside of his apartment complex.

'Someone sure is fucked by the sound of this... poor sap... unless its _HER_, then she can rightfully rot and let the worms feast on _her_ intestines, _SHE_ FUCKING KICKED ME BECAUSE _SHE_ WAS ANGRY! AND NOW I'M ONE LEG SHORT!!!'

Yes.. its gotta be _her_.. she'll die soon, and I'll piss on her drying corpse..

Yes... _her..._

_The Pink one..

* * *

  
_

FLASHBACK KAI!:

'NARUTO-KUN'! She screams

'The last seal is the seal of love!' no wonder he didn't remember, she was the one that invented it! she mentally berates herself..

Hinata's hands are preoccupied with her own seal set, she stares at Naruto in hope of him turning his gaze towards her melons..

Naruto looks down at Hinata's tits, he can't help himself, they're just irresistible, he notices something strange...'THE TITS!' they're doing a complex seal to show him the finishing jutsu seal that he forgot!

'Smart move Love' he smiles

The tits finish the seal, he's ready, he saw what it looks like,

Naruto brings his hands up in, his thumbs touching eachother, he links his index and middle finger together on both hands, creating the sign of a heart..

The final seal for the jutsu combination..

"I GOT IT"! he screams to Hinata.

She nods..

"get ready!" she whispers gently, keeping her sharp eyes on Pain.. who is less than a second away.

"NOW!" She Shouts with all her might!

Hinata and Naruto both spread their legs apart concentrating heavily on the jutsu...

**'Pure-'** she whispers

**'Element'** he whispers..

**'LOVE OF THE ETHEREAL!'** they both scream in unison, slumping against each other, both exhausted by massive Chakra used for performing the jutsu..

Pain stops dead in his tracks, like he was bound by something, he looks up, his divine eyes open in shock! He's being bounded by Angels all sprouting huge tits and white milky angelic eyes!

'NO! THIS CANNOT BE, I AM GOD! I CANNOT BE BEAT' he tries to move, but its all in vain, the divine bind holding him is too powerful, even for him..

The sky opens up, the ugly black clouds part as pure white energy begins accumulating behind them, Pain can see the face of Kami-sama glaring at him, her face practically telling him " YOU FUCKED WITH ONE OF MY ANGELS!? HA!?"

A great spear of light shoots down towards the crater, the majestic and divine beam pierces Pain! cleansing his evil and corrupt soul once and for all, the beam ricochets between the 6 bodies, cleansing their souls and leaving the bodies to finally rest.. each one 'dying' with a smile on their face and each thinking 'Thank you for freeing us Hinata-hime.. Naruto-san'

The beam stops momentarily, like its searching for something else that's missing.. a loud bark in the crowd gets its attention, slowly ascending above the crater, the divine beam notices a barking dog that lost its leg..

'Its calling you' a angel voice whispers.. to the beam..

* * *

30 SECONDS AGO:

A cloaked figure stands in the middle of the crowd, her evil and demonic aura hidden by a special jutsu she recently created, her flat-chest-ness on display for everyone to see!

'Damnit! even with my demonic powers! I can never grow my chest! Am i cursed to remain flat for eternity and beyond!?'

Seething, _The Pink thing_ or the first bane of Konoha, looks down at the crater, too far to see what's actually transpiring in the middle, but, smiling obnoxiously as she supposedly thinks that the blond idiot and the big boobed 'angel' are struggling.

'They cannot defeat him, the blond idiot is clearly weaker than my Sasuke-kun, and that guy, is almost as powerful as _MY_ Sasuke-kun, so those two pathetic losers cannot ever hope best him'

She smiles in glee at her inner monologue, dreaming of Sasuke-kun in the middle of the crowd.. too far in her fantasies to notice white energy accumulating behind the dark clouds..

A dog silently approaches _The Pink Thing_, his gut instinct telling him to _BE_ here, at this moment, he didn't know why, but he knew it _was_ important..

He sniffles, immediately his nostrils are assaulted by the evil, foul, smelly and disgusting scent that haunted his dreams for 2 years..

'THE PINK ONE!' he mentally shouts, with a accompanying snarl..

His eyes are focused on her cloaked figure, yet he can see her flat-ness clearly behind her cloak, like probably everyone else has noticed too, but probably too afraid to mock her due to fear of getting abused again and again while listening to her ramble about 'Sasuke-kun this, Sasuke-kun that'

Snorting he thinks

'Who the hell does she think she's fooling, her chest is never gonna compare to Hinata-sama' his face softening after mentioning the name of an angel..

A rumbling sound is heard, his eyes look up towards _The Pink One_, noticing her glazed look 'probably thinking about this "Sasuke-kun"'..

'Pathetic, he probably left you as well because you're as flat as a surfboard' snorting, he hears the loud rumbling sound again, averting his eyes from _The Pink One_, he looks up at the sky, he notices a huge amount of white energy is gathering behind the dark clouds

'Its majestic' he thinks, after laying witness to a huge white beam descending into the crater, witnessing it ricocheting 6 times, he's puzzled, the beam stopped and is hovering in the crater, like its searching for something..

Suddenly, a angelic voice that could only belong to an angel whispers in his head..

'Cute doggy, the beam is searching for T_he Pink One_ i know you have fallen victim to her evil , like many before, even my loved one, Naruto-kun, i beg you, please direct the beam at _The Pink One_, the only way you know how... you're Konoha's only chance.. I, Hinata, Humbly beg of you'

The dog's eyes open in sudden shock!

'Hinata-sama spoke to me! She's plans to get rid of _The Pink One_, YES!!!'

'Konoha's hope lies in me, Hinata-hime is apparently weak after using that combination jutsu to guide the beam herself towards _The Pink One_'

The Dog looks back towards _The Pink One_, still noticing her glazed eyes and now drooling mouth..

And noticing every Konoha citizen looking at her..

'Perfect' he mentally backflips, 'She's distracted'

'Lets hope this works' he takes a deep breath before he starts barking like he never barked before..

The barking dog is noticed by the beam, 'excellent!' he mentally pats himself, he changes his position so he starts barking towards _The Pink One_..

The Beam makes a buzzing sound once more, locking target on _The Pink One_ IT DESCENDS!!

The Dog and the Konoha population, that recently parted in a 10m radius around _The Pink One_, can only watch as the divine energy beam descends towards _her_...

The great beam strikes _The Pink One_! banishing her thoughts about Sasuke-kun and her having sex in a tool shed filled with blood and a mutilated blond idiot, having sex over his fresh, stupid and ugly corpse..

'WHAT IS THIS!?, WHAT HAPPENED??!!' _The Pink One_ screams, noticing her body starting to burn..

'THIS CANNOT BE!!, WHO DID THIS!?'

She looks down, her huge brain just now comprehending that sending chakra to her eyes can improve her vision, she notices Hinata and the blond retard slumped against each other, grinning towards her..her sharp eyes noticing Hinata's boobs spilled in the morning air, Taunting her, insulting her..

'THOSE....! I HATE THEM' she surges with jealousy... 'WHY IS SHE GIFTED WITH THEM!?' 'WHY NOT I?!?!?'

her body is failing.. her eyes open wide in shock and terror.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO!, HYUUGA HINATA!!, I SWEAR I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE, YOU WILL NOT BE HAPPY!! I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!!! arg.." she notices she's having trouble even breathing..

"Is this the end....? am i destined to die like this?, without even having _HOTT_ bloody sex with sasuke-kun, or seeing the wonders of having anything bigger than a AA-cup?" a demonic tear slips from her eye..

......

........

At long last, _The Pink One's_ eyes close for the last time, her ugly lips and nose breathing in their last chunk of fresh air..

All is silent outside of the crater... the population looks in shock at _The Pink One_.. a orphan blond kid, only the age of 8, steps up towards her, silently taking careful steps in case of another devious trap by _HER_... he's hovering over her still and disgusting figure, noticing her lack of cleavage.. he cleverly snorts.

'Hn, so flat, even that 5 year old girl at the orphanage has bigger boobs then her' he then proceeds to kick her in her ugly face, decorated with pink and ugly hair, he notices his sandal producing a hissing sound...

"her demonic aura of evil, better stay clear.. she's dead alright, about damn time"

.....

"She..." he faintly whispers

"She's dead" He says a little louder..

"SHE'S DEAD!!!!!!!!" The boy screams in delight! Alerting everyone that _The Pink One_ is finally gone from this world! The evil taint that has been plaguing Konoha for the last 16 years is gone!

Our main hero, the dog steps silently towards her, his bladder causing him trouble, everything is silent again..

The dog raises his leg, sending his urine on the _The Pink One's_ face and body, relieving his soul, mind and body, his vengeance finally completed..

He cries tears of Joy... '_The Pink One_ is finally dead.. but at the expense of my leg...' the dog sends out a wishful sigh..

His eyes open in shock! He completely forgot about Naruto-san and Hinata-hime!

Looking up, he can see a dolphin faced Chuunin with a scar on his nose, spitting at the face of _The Pink One_.. he barks to get his attention.. the dolphin faced chuunin looks down at the fool that interrupted his quality time of spitting on _The Pink One_, his eyes soften as he taken in the form of one of the villages saviors.. The Dog..

Iruka notices the dog is barking at him and pointing at the middle of the crater, making distinct motions with its head, like he wants to be down there..

Iruka picks up the dog lightly, as not to injure him anymore, lightly sending chakra into his nerves to put him asleep him so he doesn't piss himself, Iruka sends the dog flying, HE throws it still staying strong to his faith in Hinata-hime's Jyuuken skills...

DOWN BELOW:

Hinata notices something approaching very fast from the air, being the considerate, skilled and modest girl she is, she uses her mastery of the Jyuuken to bend the air current of the dog and slow him down, so he can safely fall into her arms... she notices he's quietly asleep.. She looks upwards towards her love.. _her_ Naruto-kun..

"Naruto-kun, this is the dog that redirected the beam towards Suckura...." she whispers with a small smile gracing her lips.

"I know love.. I know.." he grins brightly at her, 'Finally everything is over' he smiles in triumph..

"Naruto-kun, he's missing a leg.. no doubt done by the Suckura and her neverending anger... Stay back, I'll heal him"

Since Hinata is the strongest Hyuuga of all time, and she's the first one to incorporate medical jutsu into the Jyuuken style, she had no problem regrowing him a new leg without any pain done to the Dog, "the dog will wake up with a leg and happy" she smiles to herself proud of her accomplishment.

"Amazing as always Hina-chan, your medical skills are extraordinary , much better than Tsunade's Shizune's and ugh....... Suckura's combined.." he smiles fondly at her again...

She blushes at the compliment, rarely does she get complimented like that, hiding her cute face into her jacket again she faintly mumbles

"What shall we call him? I think the hero of konoha, be it a Dog, deserves a name"

"How about.... Timothy?"

"Timothy?" She quips...

"Yeah.. Timothy..." he says with a far away look in his eyes... and hint of a smile on his face..

"Timothy".... ' I like it Naruto-kun' she tip toes and lightly kisses him on the lips...

"I like it..."

"I seriously don't like the name Timothy.. but meh, I'm famous now and got my leg back, so i shouldn't complain.."

And they all lived happily ever after..


End file.
